<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Year's Eve to remember by valolsen432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481286">A New Year's Eve to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432'>valolsen432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave blew up a champagne bottle, Fluff, Glitter, Jack being Jack, Jack ends up getting duct taped to the ceiling, M/M, Maybe some angst, More Fluff, New Year's Eve, literally nothing but fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had never really been to any New Year's Eve parties, and when Race invited him to one, he didn't know what to expect.</p><p>He definitely wasn't expecting to kick off the new year while duct taped to the ceiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Year's Eve to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had never really been to any New Year's Eve parties, and when Race invited him to one, he didn't know what to expect.</p><p>He definitely wasn't expecting to kick off the new year while duct taped to the ceiling.</p><p>It had all started at about 4 in the afternoon. Jack was sketching lazily when his phone buzzed. He really needed to turn off the notifications for the group chat.</p><p> </p><p>(4:18 PM) <strong>Race: </strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</p><p>(4:18 PM) <strong>Spot: </strong>That's not for a while. You need to calm down.</p><p>(4:19 PM) <strong>Race: </strong>I don't care. The party starts right now.</p><p>(4:21 PM) <strong>Jack: </strong>What party?</p><p>(4:21 PM) <strong>Spot: </strong>Race is throwing a party which isn't <em>supposed</em> to start until 9 but Race doesn't care.</p><p>(4:21 PM) <strong>Race: </strong>EXACTLY. </p><p>(4:22 PM) <strong>Jack: </strong>I'll be there in 5.</p><hr/><p>Jack knocked on the door to Race and Spot's dorm, and nobody answered, so he just opened the door and stepped inside. (it was their unspoken rule that if they knew you were coming and the door was unlocked you could just walk in.) Race was blowing up so many helium balloons that you couldn't see the ceiling, and Spot was telling Race to calm down. Jack laughed.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Jack!" Race said enthusiastically as he blew up yet another balloon. "You do know everyone's going to suck the helium out of those, right?" Jack asked. Race nodded. He blew up another balloon and immediately inhaled the helium from it. "Hello my name is Race." he squeaked. Jack giggled and Spot shook his head. "Want one?" Race asked. The helium was still affecting his voice, but it was slightly starting to wear off. "What if we popped every single one of these?" Jack asked, looking at the growing mass of balloons in the air. "Then we would all die." Spot mumbled. "Lighten up, Spottie." Race said. his voice was almost back to normal, but not quite. Jack smiled, grabbing a balloon from Race just as he was about to tie it. He inhaled the helium so quickly it was almost scary and said, "I am Jack, the king of the squirrels. Give me an acorn." he said. Thanks to the helium he really <em>did </em>sound like a squirrel. Race and Jack both burst into laughter. Spot sighed. "It's going to be a long night."</p><p>At exactly 5:00, Crutchie burst into the dorm yelling something about a champagne bottle. Dave, who he had apparently been arguing with, burst in right after. "It's not my fault it exploded, you're the one who put it in the oven!" He shouted. "I was hiding it from you because you would drink it! I didn't know you were going to turn the oven <em>on</em>!" Crutchie yelled back. "Whoah, whoah, whoah. what's going on?" Jack asked, completely forgetting that he had just drained the helium from 6 balloons. Dave and Crutchie tried not to laugh as Crutchie went into a descriptive recollection about how he had bought a champagne bottle and hidden it in the oven, but Dave had gone to preheat the oven for some reason and the champagne bottle exploded all over the oven. Jack laughed. "Don't worry about it. I happen to know that Race has at least 4 bottles of some kind of liquor or something." he said. Crutchie shrugged. "Not as good as champagne, but I'll allow it."</p><p>About 10 minutes later, Katherine opened the front door very, very slowly, then jumped out and yelled in gibberish. Crutchie yelped in surprise, spilling his water all over Race. Race scoffed and then turned right back to his conversation with Spot. Katherine chuckled and sat down in the middle of the floor. "I vote we duct tape someone to the ceiling." she said suddenly. "Not me, I'm too busy cuddling with my boyfriend." Race interrupted. "Alright, scratch Race and Spot. And Crutchie because that would just be physically impossible." Kath sighed. "That just leaves us with Jack or David." "How are we even supposed to get anyone up to the ceiling?" Crutchie protested. Katherine shrugged. "But <em>I'm</em> too busy cuddling <em>my </em>boyfriend." Jack protested. "Well, it's not going to be me. Sorry, Jacky." Dave said. "What?!" Jack yelped. "All in favor of duct taping Jack to the ceiling say 'I'" Katherine grinned. "I." Race said, raising his hand. "I." the rest of the room echoed. Jack sighed.</p><p>And so, an hour and a half later Jack was duct taped to the ceiling. It had taken forever. Race, Spot, Katherine and Dave stood on the couch and held Jack up to the ceiling while Crutchie used up nearly 12 rolls of duct tape to keep Jack up on the ceiling, plus another just to be safe. "I can't believe I let you guys do this." Jack mumbled. Kath shrugged. "What am I supposed to do up here?" Jack demanded, already bored. "Don't get mad at me, it was Kathy's idea!" Dave said. Jack sighed. </p><p>Jack spent the next few hours duct taped to the ceiling while everyone else participated in a Harry Potter movie marathon. "I can't even see." he grumbled. Race shrugged. "Ugh." Jack groaned, trying to free himself from his dict tape prison. He smiled when he ended up with a small tear in the duct tape. After nearly 10 minutes of struggling, Jack realized that he had made a terrible mistake. He fell from the ceiling, through the insane amount of balloons Race had blown up and onto the couch, collapsing on Spot and Race. "Ow." he said weakly. "What the crap?!" Spot demanded. Jack shrugged, scooting across the couch. "What in the world just happened?" Katherine gasped. "I freed myself." Jack said casually. </p><p>"I'm back!" Crutchie announced grandly as he stepped into the room. "Where'd he go?" Jack asked. "To go get some more champagne since Dave blew up the last bottle. "I did <em>not</em>!" Dave shot back. Crutchie pretended not to hear him and set the champagne down on the table and grabbing some wine glasses from the kitchen. "And now, magic." He said, holding up what looked like a bag of glitter. "It's edible glitter. You put it in the champagne and the bubbles push it around. It's cool." He explained, pouring some champagne into a glass and dumping a bit of glitter in the glass too. He handed the glittery concoction to Dave, who shrugged and took a sip. "It's surprisingly not killing me." He chuckled. "It's very glittery." Jack commented, grabbing the glass from Dave and chugging it. "Hey!" Dave exclaimed. "What? I wanted to see if it would turn me into a unicorn." Jack responded. Dave smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Fifteen." Crutchie said. It took Jack a moment to realize what was going on.</p><p>"Fourteen." Kath said, obviously exited.</p><p>"THIRTEEN!" Race yelled.</p><p>"Twelve."</p><p>"Eleven."</p><p>"TEN!"</p><p>"NINE!"</p><p>"EIGHT!"</p><p>"SEVEN!"</p><p>"SIX!"</p><p>"FIVE!"</p><p>Dave and Jack were already kissing. Kath rolled her eyes.</p><p>"FOUR!"</p><p>"THREE!"</p><p>"TWO!"</p><p>"ONE!"</p><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"</p><p>Spot pulled Race in for a kiss as Crutchie and Kath jumped off of the couch and started cheering.</p><p>It was definitely a New Year's Eve to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's out a little late.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>